The Set Up
by I Love The Weird Ones
Summary: What happens when four girl's get their hearts broken? Well, they obviously don't want it to happen again! So they've created the dating pool. This way they'd only date nice guys or total d-bags. So each and every girl involved could fix her heart. Or maybe even find her happily ever after... You readers will help write the story! Read the ending author's note to see how!


**A/N: Heyy! I know I have a ton of other stories to work on but I'm really excited about this one! You readers will get to have a huge impact on some parts of the story! You'll have to review for this to happen though! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: No. I do not own anything but the plot!**

* * *

After a year of waiting, it was finally happening. Caroline Forbes was finally going on a date with Tyler Lockwood. She had been looking forward to this day for almost forever.

The two had met in elementary school. They had grown up, never speaking to each other. And finally, at Whitmore college, Tyler had spoken to her. It had been at the very end of her Freshman year.

And here they were now, at the end of her sophomore year, going on a date. It was something Caroline had had countless dreams about. The night would be perfect. Or so she thought.

* * *

Rebekah Mikaelson had been dating Alexander Hunter for around a year now. She had fallen fast and hard. Everyone said it would end badly. But now, here she was, happily engaged and planning her wedding.

Rebekah was in a blinding bliss. After years of getting her heart broken, something good was finally happening. Or so she thought.

* * *

The date had started off perfect. Tyler had been a perfect gentleman. He had listened intently to her stories. He had commented at perfect intervals. He even looked perfect.

But then he made a dire mistake. A mistake that would cost him not one, but two girls, and his mother's approval.

Halfway through the date, Caroline had been enveloped in an eternal bliss. But it had shattered the moment Vicki Donovan entered the restaurant. Tyler had looked toward the door and seen Vicki. He had then run to the restroom hoping beyond hope that Vicki had not seen him.

Sadly, she had. Vicki had matched right over to Caroline's table. She had then uttered a single phrase which brought her world crashing down.

Caroline immediately stood up and ran outside. Once again, she had been the second choice. 'Tyler and I are engaged.' The statement had come from the mouth of Vicki Donovan.

Leaning onto the side of the building, Caroline slowly slid down as she cried. The blonde hadn't been there very long before someone else joined her. They too, were crying.

* * *

Rebekah couldn't have been happier. Alexander had brought her to a nice dinner. It was the perfect place for a one-year-anniversary date. Nothing could've made the night better.

Not even a minute after sitting down, Alexander had looked her in the eye and said that they needed to talk. Rebekah sincerely hoped that he wanted to talk about the wedding. But from his tone, she could tell that that was not the case.

In short, Alexander had told her he had never cared for her. He had only wanted her money. He had wanted to ruin her family. But seeing as no one but herself had trusted him in the slightest, he was done. He had ruined her and that was enough.

And so, the heartbroken girl had fled. The engagement was obviously off. That much was self explanatory. The girl had gone to the side of the building, sat down, and cried. She then realized she wasn't alone.

* * *

Caroline and Rebekah had stared at each other before speaking. They had noticed that they had a lot on common. The most obvious thing being the fact that they had both gotten their hearts broken.

Telling each other their stories, the two had made their way to Caroline's apartment. In that time frame, they had become friends. Both knew the other's secrets. All of them. They poured their hearts out to each other.

At Caroline's, the two girls decided to entertain themselves by watching a movie. What did they chose? Why, the Notebook of course! If they couldn't have their happily ever afters, then why not watch someone else have theirs?

A few minutes after settling down, the sound of the doorbell interrupted the tear-fest. Opening the door, Caroline was met with the sight of a tear-streaked Vicki. A sad looking Vicki with pieces of skin and blood stuck under her nails. 'Tyler's a douche.' was all she said before falling face down onto the couch.

Not even an hour later, the door was flung open by an absolutely petrifying Katherine Gilbert. 'I think it's time for a real relationship.' was what the girl said before falling onto the couch. Or more accurately, onto Vicki.

All four girls were done with men for the time being. But a few weeks later, they would come up with the perfect solution. The Dating Pool.

* * *

T**A/N: Hey! So basically I want to know who you think everyone should gowon a date with! Here's a list of the girls I plan on including:**

_Rebekah, Caroline, Vicki, Katherine, Elena, Bonnie, Lexi, Tatia, Hayley, Rose, Anna, Sophie(TO), Camille(TO), Qetsiyah, Lucy, Emily, Gloria,Nadia, Andie, and April_

** If you think I should add anyoneelse just say something!**

***Sage, Amara, Celeste, and Mary will be involved as well!**


End file.
